Il pleut
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Assis sur un banc, Tsukauchi et Toshinori discutent du bon vieux temps. Pendant ce temps là, il pleut.


_Bonjour bonjour,_

 _Encore une fois, voici un nouvel OS tout droit sorti du **défi perpétuel du générateur**. Je l'aime bien ce défi, je pense que vous allez voir des OS sortir par-ci par-là sans trop de sens ou de suite... _

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _Personnages: Tsukauchi Naomasa et Toshinori Yagi_**

 ** _Thème: Sous la pluie._**

 ** _Rating: k+_**

* * *

 **Il pleut.**

Il pleuvait.

Il pleuvait doucement ce jour-là, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Tsukauchi qui, assis sur un banc à l'abri d'un arbre, paraissait attendre quelqu'un. Son grand manteau brun et son chapeau faisait de lui un personnage un peu mystérieux, si bien que les rares passants qui se pressaient à la recherche d'un endroit sec ne manquaient pas de le dévisager rapidement. Une main enfoncée dans sa poche, et l'autre sur son portable, il pianotait frénétiquement sur l'appareil pour faire défiler les dernières informations qui apparaissaient sur le web.

Pourtant, il ne les lisait pas tout à fait, et se contentait de ne jeter un coup d'œil qu'aux plus intéressantes. En fait, il semblait plus passer le temps que rechercher une information particulière.

17H56.

Comme d'habitude, il était en retard.

« La cavalerie est là ! »

Tsukauchi ne manqua pas de sursauter, mais il perdit son air sérieux lorsqu'il vit Toshinori à côté de lui avec deux cafés chauds dans les mains, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! s'exclama le policier en attrapant le café que lui tendant son ami. J'ai cru que tu étais un de ces types louches qu'on voit parfois traîner dans le con…

\- Tu veux dire… avec un grand complet marron et un chapeau qui bouffe les yeux ?

\- Ce manteau est très bien, et le chapeau aussi !

\- Je me moque, sourit Toshinori en s'asseyant à ses côtés. En fait, tu sais à qui tu me fais penser comme ça ?

\- Dit toujours.

\- Inspecteur Gadget. »

Tsukauchi s'étouffa légèrement et commença à s'insurger de l'insolence de son ami. Il répliqua avec humour que lui au moins avait un certain sens de la mode, et qu'il ne portait pas des survêts à tout bout de champs et des vestes de la taille de Fat Gum. Toshinori pouffa à la comparaison, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Tu exagères… J'ai fait un effort aujourd'hui : je suis en costume.

\- En même temps, va faire la passation de ton agence en pyjama…

\- Hm, c'est une idée comme une autre. Je fais la prochaine interview en pyjama ! »

Le policier rit à l'image de Toshinori en pyjama sur un plateau télé, répondant très sérieusement à chacune des questions que lui poseraient le journaliste. En tant qu'ancien Symbole de la Paix, il était sûr que personne n'oserait lui faire de remarques… Et lui ne manquerait pas de se moquer en voyant ça. Si Toshinori n'essayait pas de l'embarquer là-dedans.

« Il est beau, l'ancien numéro un… s'amusa t'il en prenant une gorgée de café. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

\- Bah, la paperasse, les journalistes, les photos… Et tu me connais, les trucs à remplir et à signer, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Ah ça non… Combien de fois j'ai dû le faire à ta place ? »

Toshinori leva les yeux au ciel, et tenta de se justifier tant bien que mal devant le regard amusé de Tsukauchi. Si le héros All Might était capable d'être partout à la fois, et de résoudre n'importe quel problème en un temps record, l'être humain Toshinori Yagi était tout bonnement incapable de remplir un rapport correctement. Peut-être que la quantité y était pour quelque chose… Mais le nombre de fois où il avait dû faire le travail à sa place, pendant que monsieur le héros sauvait la veuve et l'orphelin, était tout bonnement incalculable.

« Enfin, changea t'il de sujet, c'est donc le jeune Midoriya qui reprend ton agence ?

\- Et le petit Bakugou. Ils ont décidé de la reprendre tous les deux… Ce qui m'arrange bien, ça me fait de la paperasse en moins ! Mais les savoir en duo rassure la population. Ils sont vus comme « les jeunes protecteurs du Japon ». Les médias n'arrêtent pas de parier sur qui sera le numéro 1 en premier, s'amusa Toshinori.

\- Tu dois être fier d'eux.

\- Ils ont parcouru un long chemin… Mais ils vont avoir du mal à prendre la place d'Endeavor et de Hawks. Enfin, quoi que Hawks n'en aura absolument rien à faire de voir sa place de numéro 2 revenir à quelqu'un d'autre, mais…

\- … mais pour Endeavor, c'est une autre paire de manche, c'est ça ? demanda Tsukauchi en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tant qu'il ne les reconnaîtra pas comme « légitime », il fera tout pour garder son classement ! »

Il hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de son ami. Même si Endeavor était devenu bien plus agréable et populaire qu'avant, il ne restait pas moins aussi sévère avec lui-même. Les héros « _Deku_ » et « _Ground Zero_ » allaient avoir du pain sur la planche avant de réussir à le détrôner. Cependant, ils étaient montés tellement rapidement dans le classement, que tout le monde était persuadé que ça n'allait être qu'une question de temps.

« J'espère qu'ils savent mieux remplir les rapports que toi, se moqua le policier. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau… Ou alors il faut qu'ils aient quelqu'un d'aussi sympa que moi pour le faire !

\- Je croyais qu'à l'époque c'était « _un immense honneur de pouvoir aider le grand All Might_ » … Tu retournes ta veste !

\- Je rigole, mais il n'empêche que je t'ai sauvé la mise un bon nombre de fois.

\- Ah, ne m'en parle pas… Et tu te souviens quand tu avais dû me faire passer pour un malade afin d'échapper aux journalistes ?

\- Je me souviens surtout de la fois où tu n'avais pas réussi à finir ton interview à cause de tous les vilains qui apparaissaient dans toute la ville, et qu'en tant que héros au grand cœur, tu t'empressais d'aller les arrêter.

\- Pauvre journaliste… Elle était tellement perdue !

\- Mais tu m'as aussi sauvé la mise un bon nombre de fois aussi, fit remarquer Tsukauchi ; nostalgique. La fois où j'ai failli me faire virer parce que je m'étais endormi… Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, ça aurait été fini de moi !

\- Ton chef de l'époque était un imbécile, souffla son ami. Il a fallu un mot de ma part pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. Ah, je me souviens que ça avait fait jaser ! Tu te rappelles des médias qui pensaient que nous avions une relation secrète ? Ça avait été un désastre… »

Le policier éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Effectivement, il y avait eu toute une histoire avec lui et « All Might », et il avait eu du mal à échapper aux questions embarrassantes et aux journalistes envahissants. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle, mais ils pouvaient à présent en rigoler de bon cœur. Ça faisait des souvenirs à raconter…

« Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi embarrassé de ma vie, rit doucement Toshinori.

\- Tu veux dire : plus que lorsque le fan hystérique te demandait de signer sa fesse droite d'un baiser avec le rouge à lèvre de sa femme ? »

L'ancien héros manqua de s'étouffer à son tour, mi-rigolant, mi-toussant. Dans le genre anecdote embarrassante de héros, celle-là était une perle.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! gémit-il. Je t'avoue que je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un vilain qui tentait d'attirer mon attention pendant un instant. Mais en fait c'était juste un fan un peu trop passionné.

\- Passionné… pouffa Tsukauchi. C'est le cas de le dire. Tes gardes du corps aussi étaient passionnés, je n'avais jamais vu un _german suplex_ aussi bien effectué.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui est advenu de cet homme après. Mon agent avait refusé de m'en dire plus, en disant que je devais me concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Hm, je me demande si je ne peux pas le retrouver dans les dossiers de la police…

\- Tu crois qu'il voudra encore que je signe sa fesse droite ?

\- … Si il le demande, tu le fais ? »

Toshinori lui offrit un sourire goguenard, signe que c'était _pile_ ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Maintenant à la retraire, il s'autorisait à faire parfois l'andouille sur les plateaux télés ou à rendre visite à des anciens fans. Et puisque son agence était maintenant entre de bonnes mains, il allait avoir encore plus de temps libre… Soudain, son sourire s'effaça et il commença à tousser, jusqu'à cracher un peu de sang. Tsukauchi attrapa précipitamment un mouchoir pour le lui tendre, et il lui tapota doucement le dos.

« Ça va ? demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à un endroit au sec ? Chez moi par exemple.

\- Ça va, ça va… Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que ta femme et ta fille soient ravies de me revoir débarquer dans votre maison pour la énième fois, se força l'ancien héros à sourire.

\- Naomi travaille aujourd'hui, et Machi est à l'école. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'elles t'apprécient beaucoup. Plus en tant que Toshi qu'en tant qu'All Might même ! Depuis le temps qu'elles me demandent de tes nouvelles.

\- Aha, je passerai un jour leurs dire bonjour alors… »

Tsukauchi eut un petit sourire, mais il se fana rapidement lorsque son ami fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Cette fois-ci, il cracha plus de sang que d'habitude, mais il continua de répéter que tout allait bien, que c'était normal, et que ça allait passer. Le policier n'en croyait pas un mot, et savait très bien que ça _n'allait pas passer_ , mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il lui reproposa d'aller à un endroit sec, mais Toshinori refusa encore une fois.

« J'aime bien ce parc, lui expliqua t'il en s'essuyant les lèvres avec un mouchoir. Qu'il pleuve, vente, grêle… Je le trouve vivant, et très apaisant. Le jeune Midoriya avait pris l'habitude d'aller courir ici, tu le savais ? Il a tellement grandi depuis… Tous les élèves aussi d'ailleurs. Ils se trouvent tous dans le top 50, et sont très populaires !

\- C'est impressionnant… commenta le policier à voix basse. Je pense que tu peux dire que c'est en partie grâce à toi.

\- … Tu sais… Je commence à me faire vieux.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je suis à peine plus jeune que toi…

\- Aha, oui, c'est vrai. Mais… Je suis conscient que ça ne va peut-être pas aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu. Toutefois, je ne regrette pas. Je suis même heureux, c'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je suis condamné, et pourtant… Et pourtant je me sens bien, là maintenant. Je n'ai pas peur de partir, je n'ai pas peur de laisser tout ça derrière moi. Je me dis… que je peux enfin faire une pause. Une vraie pause, tu me comprends ? »

Tsukauchi hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement. Et même si il sentait une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à l'entente de ses paroles. Au même moment, la pluie commença à prendre en intensité, et de l'eau commença à goûter sur eux malgré la présence de l'arbre. Le policier releva la tête, puis il se leva avec un soupir.

« Allons-nous mettre à l'abri.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

* * *

Tsukauchi ne savait pas pourquoi cette discussion lui revenait en mémoire, là maintenant. Elle avait eu lieu il y a un an, juste avant que la santé de Toshinori ne dégénère. Il se souvenait de la tristesse de la population, mais aussi de la plénitude de son ami. Depuis tout le temps passé ensemble, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme, aussi apaisé. Même si il se sentait décliner, il n'avait jamais perdu son sourire, ni sa bonne humeur, et encore moins son humour basique.

Et puis une nuit, Toshinori s'était endormi, un sourire aux lèvres, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Ça faisait un mois qu'All Might était parti dans son sommeil, bien installé dans sa maison. Un mois que les funérailles avaient eu lieu. Un mois que le Japon était en deuil. Étrangement, les personnes les plus proches de Toshinori n'étaient pas les plus attristées, au contraire. Il se souvenait du jeune Midoriya, qui lui avait expliqué qu'il était soulagé de savoir que son mentor n'avait pas souffert. Il avait versé des larmes, comme tout le monde, mais il avait en même temps sourit, arguant qu'All Might n'aimait pas voir les personnes pleurer. Et il avait parfaitement raison.

Debout devant la tombe, Tsukauchi poussa un soupir, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son éternel manteau marron. Il entendait encore son ami se moquer de lui, et l'appeler d'un ton malicieux « Inspecteur Gagdet » ou encore « L'homme au complet marron ».

« Tsukauchi, il commence à pleuvoir… »

Il tourna la tête pour voir sa femme Naomi l'attendre, un peu plus loin. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur son visage, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il pleuvait aussi, dans son souvenir.

« J'arrive. »

Il ne bougea pas immédiatement, regardant une dernière fois l'immense tombe richement décorée de fleur qui abritait son ami. Oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il n'avait pas fait très beau cette fois-là. Installés dans le parc, ils avaient fini par repartir chez lui et Toshinori avait dîné avec eux. C'était étrange comme certains souvenirs refaisaient soudainement surface, simplement grâce à une petite stimulation de la mémoire. C'était étonnant, comme il se souvenait parfaitement de cette discussion sur le banc, rien que tous les deux.

« … Au revoir Toshinori, je reviendrai bientôt. »

Tsukauchi remit son chapeau, et retourna auprès de Naomi, la pluie commençant à tomber un peu plus fort.

Il s'en souvenait. Il pleuvait, ce jour-là.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Et oui, je n'écris pas que des choses étranges ou du crack... C'est fou hein?_

 _Enfin, sur ce je vous fais des bisous, et j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. A la prochaine!_


End file.
